


Drabbles

by GremlinCryptid



Series: Welcome to the Digital World [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Blossomon - Freeform, Ceresmon - Freeform, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Digitamer, Fla Wizarmon - Freeform, Minor Violence, No Dialogue, Swearing, Tsumemon - Freeform, Wizardmon - Freeform, Writing Exercise, tamer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinCryptid/pseuds/GremlinCryptid
Summary: These chapters will most likely be shorter as they're just short drabbles made from word randomizers. Positive reviews from friends so will post.





	1. Italy Floor You

"Alright so here you just have lands or world's inside your world?"  
"That would be correct yes, do you not?"  
"We call them countries. Or states. Counties? Whatever, we do divide places but it's not like how you guys separate your lands by 'this one's a desert' and 'this one's an ocean'."  
"Do you know of any?"  
"There's this country really popping up in my head called Italy, I feel like I just want to go there. Mama mia."  
"What does that mean?"  
"I don't know. Is there a world you ever wanted to go to but haven't? I know I'll never go to Italy."  
"I'd like to visit the ocean someday, I hear it's beautiful when you're able to travel underneath it."  
"Nice, nice. How long are we gonna stay stuck to this floor?"  
"Until whatever spider Digimon comes to see what their trap caught."  
"Not nice, not nice."


	2. Boat Present Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small gift, no matter if useful, goes a long way with gaining affection.

It was one of those rare times where the two had a chance to experience something new together. Hazel knew what boats were and could recall the feeling of being on one, but Yoi had never even seen one. Both were taking a ride down a large river for a few bits to just get off their feet and enjoy a change of pace. The boat just seemed to work. No one really was guiding it and the bits kind of disappeared into a box but neither were really questioning it. Yoi wasn't at least, Hazel didn't shut up about the unique logic for about a solid fifteen minutes. It was mildly endearing.  
"And-Oh! I kept forgetting," Hazel had stopped midsentence, something about how there wasn't even paddles, and pulled a little woven baggie out of their shared bag they carried, "I got you a little something something."  
"With our bits?"  
"Yes and no, specifically my half of the bits we can use for personal reasons."  
"I knew you had bought something at the last market we were at."  
"But! It was a cheap and worthy purchase! Check it," Hazel had opened and emptied the miniature sack in their hand to show two identical, and tiny, pieces of metal. They looked rectangular but the ends uneven; one side smaller and the other larger. At first glance it was hard to figure it out."  
"The sliders to a zipper?"  
"They're earrings. You know, your whole thing is zippers honestly, I thought it was fitting."  
"My eats aren't pierced."  
"Yeah but you're like a doll aren't you?"  
"I still have nerves."  
"Ah."  
The two sat in brief silence, Hazel making an odd face unsure what to do with them now and Yoi merely trying to read the situation.   
"We'll find a Digimon eventually capable of piercing, we can each have one."  
Hazel, mild surprise on their face, looked up, "Really?"  
"Sure. It could show off our partnership."  
"Cool like wedding rings."  
"We're not-Fine, sure."


	3. Almost Tales Species

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In tough situations one calls for tough Digimon.

Almost there.  
Hazel panted, out of breath, barely jogging with a limp in the best direction they thought to go.  
There had been horrific tales about this place.   
The ground shook.  
Everyone was told to stay away, why didn't they listen.  
A screech, primal and demonic, rang out making their ears rings.  
Someone had gone missing they had to help. The poor Digimon so beaten it had returned to an egg, carefully held in Hazel's grip as they tried to maneuver around rocks and dense trees. It was of no help in this situation and neither were they getting knocked around like a ragdoll as their actual doll-like friend struggled to have a hit mean something. He was knocked in some direction and they got separated.  
Footsteps slammed down, it was so close, they had to hide there was no running from this it would just make noise. Huddling in the crease of a tree, they buried their self as deep into it as they could. The forest was deathly silent but the noise the beast made was thundering. It suddenly went quiet, it faded. Did it run off, run past maybe? They just took a shuddering breath when the claws had pierced the wood above their head, chunks of splinters and data scattering everywhere.   
They made eye contact.  
It's jaw opened ready to slam shut over them, consume their pitiful data they carried as a human of this world, take away their life.   
Hazel was too stunned to move, the beast being slammed by such a hit it knocked into the very tree and tore it down from the roots. There he stood; Wizardmon, at least it looked like him in some tacky red clothes, in all his glory. Their honest to holy beings of this world savior.   
Now what the fuck was this new species he had turned into.


	4. Upon Shelf Saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really special about this one, just collecting a saw.

"'Upon the shelf is a great saw,' he said, so we're here but there is no shelf," Hazel looked truly stumped.  
"I think we were just tricked into clearing and cleaning this shack."  
"Good on us I just said fuck that and climbed over everything."  
"Hm, maybe it fell."  
Hazel shrugged before ducking a bit and looking around the floor. Some splintered pieces from the ceiling and walls aging and cracking over time. Everything was on the verge of rotting and it was very gross. Anything metal had rust, and anything plastic was nasty with dirt and dust. Truly the Digital World hadn't put much effort into just avoiding that. Then there it was, a gleam to catch their eye. A piece of bright red had stuck out from underneath a piece of wood covered in cloth. Yanking it out, well trying to yank and then carefully tugging, Hazel had pulled out the saw.  
"This garbage is going to get us 2,000 bits?"  
"When have you ever questioned something that leads to getting payed?"


	5. Human Wave Composition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it truly mean to be human? What does it mean to be a digital manifestation in that case?

"You really are human."  
It had caught Hazel off guard a bit. Merely days in of being in this world and Hazel had started to starve. What came with being human was some natural hindrances: sweating, hunger, thirst, exhaustion, need to bathe, and random bathroom breaks. Luckily, things seemed to be different than being a normal human as sweating didn't make their clothes stink or stuck on them for long and it seemed to only appear after running for their life in brief moments. Exhaustion came from doing intense activities or long periods, just days, or traveling. Eating and drinking built up energy but sometimes they were just hungry. Bathing felt good and washed off the digitally made dirt and grime that got stuck on them from any situation, bathroom breaks were usually just after eating finally.   
Apparently Digimon could go years without any of this; some partook in the activities because they enjoyed them, bathroom breaks no one seemed to enjoy but if anyone ate they'd have to deal with that, but being a human of sorts required to just do it more often.  
"Your composition is probably entirely made of data, like ours, yet you need to do human activities so often."  
Was that wave over them guilt? Or confusion? They felt like it must have wasted so much time for them to have to ask for breaks to do whatever they needed regularly enough. Yoi never seemed to care and was interested in most of it as apparently he had stopped eating unless it was to build up energy while weak or gave up sleeping in general after Digivolving from a baby, unless he passed out accidentally from exhaustion.  
"Does it bother you?" Hazel made out with a mouthful of some fruit they'd come across.  
"No," Yoi had a crinkle in his eyes, he must've been smiling, "I'm rather glad."  
Maybe in the future when Hazel wasn't starving and stuffing their face they'd ask why, because they're sure annoyed by it.


	6. Visit Ago Wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One can never forget a kind mother.

Hazel had never really seen Yoi this excited, he wasn't too serious but he was outrageously calm. Earlier they had pointed out a large chunk of earth flying in the sky and his silence had been deafening but his eyes so bright with emotion. He excitedly grabbed them by the hand and led them in the direction it flew off it, given it disappeared from the sky it either flew off fast or landed.   
"This is going to be wonderful," he started, "I never knew I'd see her again so soon," wonder who that could be, "you're going to love her!" Wow, who could this chunk of earth be?   
With a little bit of pestering questions, Hazel had got him to answer as much as it was someone dear to him and he hadn't seen her since maybe an approximate earth time of ten years ago. So, this would be a surprise visit then.  
After a long walk, hand in hand still, they had made it to a large chunk of land. The rich soil and nature so dark stood out against the lighter dirt and green around it. It moved upwards like a hill into a dense forest. Definitely interesting. A climb and a walk into lead to a more open space still filled with trees and babies? Yeah that was definitely just a bunch of babies and eggs all huddled together napping.  
"My baby!"  
Looking over the two saw a large flowerlike creature approaching, it's entire body seemingly made of vines.  
"Mother!" Mother?  
Yoi had quickly walked, of course he wouldn't run, over to the Digimon ecitedly embracing it into a hug before facing Hazel again.  
"Hazel, my mother; Mother, Hazel my tamer."  
"Oh, hi."  
"Hello dear, a friend of my family is a friend indeed. Would you care for something to eat or a nice nap with the babies?"  
"I'm sure both of those things are fine."


	7. A continuation of sorts with Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't apart of the word randomizing drabbles but it was best to add it into this chapter series right after.

The visit with Mother, the flowery vine Digimon, Hazel never got the species name of, was very relaxing. Nap with the babies in a baby pile, woke up to play with the babies, ate some fruit with the babies, played some more with the babies, sleeping time all huddled up again for a story and covered in blankets with the babies, and woke up before the babies enjoying some more fruit. Within all this time Yoi had been catching up with Mother. It was sweet to know Yoi could be be so excitedly loving towards someone, their own relationship was an odd cocktail of best friends, lifelong partners, strangers and mature adult dealing with idiot adult so they weren't on such a level but Hazel knew if either of them was in danger the other would risk everything to save them so that was a plus.   
Hazel had accidentally, after snacking, fallen back asleep with the babies to wake up to one sleeping on their chest.  
"Hello little baby."  
"Hiya stranger."  
"I'm Hazel, you got a name?"  
"I'm Tsumemon!"  
"Alright, I'm gonna call you... Sweetie."  
"Oooo."  
"I'm gonna doze back off again, ok Sweetie?"  
"Don't you wanna hear what Mother and Wizardmon are saying about you?"  
They were talking about them? Hopefully it was positive. Getting up Hazel had carefully moved the hand baby off and snuck around looking for the other two.   
"-You must really like them."  
Ah, there they are. Hazel snuck around carefully unsure where they were and wanted to make sure they weren't seen.   
"Of course I like them, it is almost like we were made to be partners. Do you like them Mother?"  
"Oh the babies seem to love them and they're like my own why wouldn't I? You both seem so different if you don't mind me saying."  
"Well, yes, we are quite conflicting personality wise, but we compliment each other so deeply it does not matter," what a sweet thing for him to say, "within the short time we have known each other we have laid out lives on the line for one another; I know I can trust them with anything."  
"I am so glad my little baby has found someone so special."  
Aw.  
"Yes, I love them dearly."  
Awww.  
"Mother, Wizardmon, I can't find Hazel no more," oh, that was the baby. Hazel got up and looked around harder for the three now. There they were.  
"Hey guys," play it cool.  
"You woke up finally?"  
"Of course I did, I wouldn't have slept the entire time I was here."  
Mother had picked up Sweetie, "oh you were just too cute to wake up you and all the babies sleeping so soundly it reminded me of Wizardmon when he was just a baby."  
"Please do not."  
"He always slept so soundly for the longest and ate so much food just to fall asleep again."  
"Mother I beg of you not to embarrass me."


	8. Salt Boy Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu, or Lulu, was an addition to the team after leaving Mother. While I kept these three drabbles together it should be clear these are in no definite order.

"I abandoned my boy!"  
"Please stop-"  
"I ABANDONED MY BOY!"  
"Hazel, Please. They're older than both of us I'm sure-"  
"MY BABY!"  
"Oh for all that is evil and holy-Hazel, I'm sure they just wandered off, they'll be right back or find us before we find them anyways."  
Hazel was a wreak, as much as Yoi has ever seen them one anyways. Lu, or Lulu depending on evolution, had of course wandered off. They were a baby last they had seen them and it was a troublesome thought if something could happen.  
"Mommy don't let your salty tears go to waste-"  
"MY BOY!" Hazel had practically stumbled and would've slammed their face into the ground if they didn't catch their self. Immediately scooping up the current hand shaped Digimon in their arms.  
"Oh thank goodness, child what had captured your interest to leave so suddenly. Hazel was worried sick."  
"I'm sorry, I thought I saw someone else and went to go scare them off."  
"Why would you do such a thing?"  
"I need to protect my family."  
"Aw," Hazel had manged to get out on the verge of tears.


	9. Language Research Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To the death you say"

Apparently language didn't exist in the Digital World. Well, it did, but it didn't exist how Hazel thought it would coming from separated personalities some of which Hazel was sure spoke different ones. In the Digital World everyone understood each other, yes, but one would claim to speak German and another English and yet the two spoke fine as if hearing the other in their native language. It was quite interesting.   
Some research into it, mostly just bombarding Yoi with questions, was in the outer world it would carry over as well. How so he didn't know.   
So, no one could ever blame a miscommunication as "lost in translation". That was why they were running for their life at the moment.  
"You cannot just say what you please!"  
"I thought he'd get I was joking!"  
A nasty shatter of a tree rang out behind them. Yoi had stuttered in step a bit before catching himself and running past Hazel merely a step in front.  
"Next time a Digimon decides to ask you for something do not just tell it to 'fight to the death' with me!"  
"What the fuck was I supposed to say when someone asks for my fucking hand in marriage?!"


	10. New Moms!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another not word randomizer drabble but genuinely too short or not enough context to post on its own.

Sweetie was a perfect addition to the growing team. Mother was sad to see another of her babies go just as she was getting used to Yoi returning with his tamer but she wished them happiness and saw them off, Hazel had seen the chunk of earth fly off a little later into the sky, still unsure how that happened.  
"Sweetie please, if you're going to travel with us you must make an effort to be a strong Digimon as well."  
"I'm totally strong! I'm also older than you! You just don't remember me but I remember you Digivolving and leaving home while I stayed!"  
Hazel nodded pretending to be apart of the conversation. Baby or not it was nice to have a third member, at the same time it was conflicting losing that personal time with Yoi all together. Who knows when another member would come along and then another and more after that. Hazel was beginning to hope it stops here.  
"-Right Hazel?"  
"Hm, what?"  
"Sweetie asked if it would be ok to call us something different."  
"Like what?"  
"Mommy Hazel and Mama Yoi! My two new moms looking after me!"  
"Aw, that's really cute, sure I'm down," ah well, that issue will be settled once more come along right now everything seemed like it was going to be fine.  
"Were you just waiting to call us your moms since the beginning of this arrangement?"  
"New moms!"


	11. Fountain Reckless Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's hard to talk about the harsh stuff.

As numbers grow people usually become more reckless, logically. Illogically, Hazel was reckless to begin with. They rarely asked or even expected Yoi to risk his life in any given circumstance, but they were on the ready to throw their self in the face of danger for any small reason. It irritated Yoi it was beginning to burn him up inside, ready to blow up one day, and just confront Hazel for their behavior.  
Today might have been that day.  
"Hazel!"  
"Huh?" Hazel had thrown back, shoes gone ankle deep in a fountain, and just curiously puzzled at Yoi's outburst.  
"You had no idea if this was trapped! Poisoned! Please get out immediately!"  
"Alright, alright calm it; I'm getting out-Hey now hear me out."  
"Hazel please."  
"No seriously, it feels good! Like really good-"  
"You need to get out that could still mean a number of things still being trapped!"  
Hazel huffed silently, obviously clear they've pushed Yoi to the end point of worrying. They merely just walked out, toes wiggling on the grass below among the endless field they wandered in. They looked genuinely upset.  
"...Hazel, I am sorry-"  
"No, I'm sorry," they cut off, "look I know I worry you to death, but I'd rather that than you being the one getting hurt."  
"That is caring of you," he'd rather it be him after seeing the lengths Hazel had gone to take a hit, big or small. It wasn't just for him either, Hazel did it for about any Digimon.  
"You're all mellow, or calm I don't know, you got a sweet heart; I'm scared if I never act first you would."  
"No matter how you defend yourself you will never cease to worry me."  
"I can't just stop, it's become a big part of who I am."  
"One day it could cost you."  
"I'll be ok."  
"You could die."  
It went silent.  
Had Yoi been staring down this whole time. A side glance or two, apparently just avoiding eye contact, looking up he saw how troubled Hazel looked. He hadn't meant to dwell in such heartbreaking territory. The thought of losing one another really always set the two in a sour mood, Hazel more quiet than normal and Yoi an unnatural flare of anger to his normal calm.  
"I'd rather it be me than you."  
"That should not be an option-"  
"Well what if-"  
"-No. If we both equally sacrificed a hit then it would be a less chance of one of us dying. It is-it is my job to protect you anyways, you do not have powers. You make me feel so helpless when you get hurt."  
Silence bit hard after that. Hazel had a hard look of guilt on their face, most likely knew or considered them taking an equal amount of hits to avoid someone dying first but was too self sacrificing to mention it. Hazel took in a deep breath and let it out just as fast.  
"It's kind of rough when we end up talking like this."  
"I think this is the first it has ever gotten so serious."  
"I promise to be more careful, ok?"  
"You swear?"  
"Yeah on my life-"  
"Not a good thing to swear on right now."  
"Alright, then, I swear on something at least. Now, hey, the fountain, since I already hopped in, I think it heals."  
"Heals?"  
"Yeah, it's really refreshing, and hey if I die later on somehow from it then if you try it too we'll die together."  
"That's quite morbid."  
"So, that's a no?"  
Yoi sighed before reaching for his boots, "I never said that."


	12. Eyes Attachment Demolition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's odd being made of people you don't know, specifically being made of memories and thoughts that aren't even your own.

It's never occurred to Yoi how often Hazel's eyes shined. In retrospect it should've been obvious. They had supposedly an endless amount of information stored up from the mix of people they were scanned from. However, knowing something and seeing something are two vast different things; anyone could explain the desert, lots of sand and really hot, but experiencing it for one's self is fascinating whether they end up hating or loving the experience.  
"Hazel, are you alright?"  
"Huh-Yeah, oh yeah, I'm fine. Dandy," they didn't look like it.   
They had been wandering for a few days now, desperate to find a place to rest for a while and hopefully find something to eat. Hazel, being the taller of the two spotted something peeking over tree tops and led the walk towards it. Positive it was something useful Hazel looked a little more down than expected when they passed the trees into a minor, yet overgrown, clearing finally spotting the run and almost torn down home. Yoi sensed something brewing in the other, it was harsh and almost cold a very rare thing to feel from them.  
"Could be a lot of dark Digimon in there, maybe we should-"  
"Hang on," Hazel started before walking forward a bit, "just give... yeah, just give me a few minutes."  
"Hazel, please," ah, it was a little too late as they speed walked closer to demolition disaster. Of course something odd would happen. Yoi simply sighed and followed along, not much he could do now.  
Breaking in wasn't hard, Hazel opted trying to kick open the door and fell backwards so opening a window was the second best option. Luckily no hostile Digimon, yet anyways; with a turn here and there they found themselves in a room. Mold growing off almost every surface, smell of rot and dirt taking over, and no artificial sunshine getting in with the curtains neither were going to touch.  
"Have you seen enough?"  
And at that Hazel collapsed to their knees, a glossy look overtaking their eyes. Part of that large wonder was there, but it was vastly taken over by grief and mourning.  
"It feels like a place I've been once," was there attachment to this place? Hazel had been no where without Yoi, this must be through memories or conversations shared that the Digital World scanned to gather personality for Hazel. This must have meant something to someone neither knew.  
"Come on Hazel," Yoi carefully placed a hand on their shoulder, "let us leave."


	13. Grenade Tornado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Danger us my middle name."

Splitting up was never fun, but when someone was missing and twice as much ground could be covered both Hazel and Yoi could make such a sacrifice. Earlier a Digimon begged and pleaded them to find their friend; of course, in a dense wooded area. Apparently the two had been playing hide'n'seek in some areas they weren't supposed to, territories really. Two who really fight it out and especially take down anyone wandering into their space.  
"HELL'S GRENADE"   
So that's how Hazel had found their self in such a predicament. Running for their life with a baby in hand, deja vu, and hiding every chance then running every opportunity that popped up. So found the baby, check there. Escaping with said baby that couldn't stop crying? Most likely not gonna happen. Hope Yoi has a Digimon funeral ready.  
Dodging another attack that blasted a tree into splinters, Hazel continued to panic and joke to their self. This bastard spider made of metal and wires was really getting on their nerve.   
They ran in a direction, the sudden attack had thrown the baby off and made them break out crying again signaling their path. Hazel briefly peeked, the monster was readying another attack, they weren't going to make it.  
"HELL'S-"  
"DOWN TORNADO"  
And just like that the creature was knocked feet away. Ah yes, and of course looking over, there was a swan that just threw out that attack. This was such a weird forest.  
"If you know best you would LEAVE before I attack you next."  
Yoi appeared from the side, almost sprinting, "Hazel! We need to leave!"  
"No duh," Hazel almost limped forward to meet him halfway, they grabbed each other's hand and booked it, albeit a little slower than Yoi liked Hazel definitely took a nasty hit or two, in whatever direction Yoi chose.   
Soon, the two were out of the forest, blasts and hits ringing out definitely striking fear into hearts of those who knew where they originated from. Hazel slowed, the limp they tried to take care of with a slow waddle almost, before putting the Dedigivolved baby down. Yoi had placed Hazel's hand on his shoulder offering a helping hand for them to lean and walk easier. Hazel always seemed to get into these situations, it's an amazement there wasn't some hand imprint left on Yoi's clothed shoulder.  
"I'm over here!"  
The two looked over to see the child Digimon who sent them on this quest. The baby screeched, still crying, and hobbled over; the two embraced in a sappy way. One tearing up, the other sobbing, but both in relief.   
Hazel sighed in a thankful huff that it was all over, and pushed Yoi in another direction ready to set off.  
"Never again."  
"That is what you said last time."  
"Never again, until I decide we do it again."  
"Hazel-"


End file.
